monsterhunterrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronte
Biography Bronte grew up in the Verdant Hills where she was the only surviving child from her mother’s clutch. The competitive nature of Astalos made it so that only the strong could survive. When she grew up, Bronte became stronger and more confident in her abilities. After leaving the nest, she soon carved out a territory of her own. Despite her age, she has yet to find a suitable mate, mostly because of her picky nature. One fateful day, she was ambushed by twenty illegal hunters who used mind control to make her their slave. When they accidentally sliced her leg off they used a strange technology to give her a prosthetic one (that morphs when she transforms). She was taken to the Ancestral Steppe where she was used to mass hunt monsters in the area for materials. Verity and Maggie stepped in and intervened, saving Bronte’s life. She has recently reclaimed her territory and has been reunited with her father Memphis. After a bout of blind dates, she is in a relationship with Banshee, Vaal Hazak ruler of the Rotten Vale. With help from Verity and Banshee, Bronte was given a new leg using her mother's leg bone and Banshee's necromancy skills. Bronte is currently pregnant with her and Banshee's first clutch. Personality Proud and elegant, Bronte carries herself with grace and valor. She is the veteran of many battles, against both monsters and hunters. Her Astalos heritage is something that she prides herself in. She enjoys flying around her territory and especially flying at night. While her prosthetic leg allows her full mobility as though she never lost it, it occasionally causes her immense pain. She is blunt but considerate towards people. She rarely takes things personally unless her power is questioned. Bronte fears losing her territory and power. Despite her prickly diva nature, she is remarkably tender and affectionate towards Banshee. Gijinka Bronte is a professional model, modeling anything from swimwear to the latest denim fashion. She lived with a single mother who was a bit paranoid and exceptionally strict. Relationships Trivia * Her father is a Boltreaver Astalos. This makes her half Boltreaver. * After an incident as a child, Bronte cannot stand the taste of insects (she also sees eating dragonflies as cannibalism). * She has rejected several boyfriends who did not match her demanding nature. She was with a male Astalos named Guntur for a year but he left her right before getting married. She’s never had a relationship last more than a few weeks since then, untill she met Banshee. * She has a pet thunderbug named Sparky. * She has a huge plushie obsession. * Battle Cry: “Feel my Thunder!” Notes * Bronte's face claim is Kiria Kurano from Tokyo Mirage Sessions. * Her name comes from Greek, named after a minor goddess of thunder. * Her birthday is July 12th (in reference to Kiria’s birthday) * Song = Thunder (Imagine Dragons) Gallery Bronte Astalos cyjon.jpg|Bronte monster - cyjon Bronte gijinka (Zoid mod).png|Bronte gijinka - zoid mod Bronte x Banshee cuties (Zoid mod).jpg|Bronte x Banshee - zoidmod astalos icon custom (2018_07_24 22_12_58 UTC).png|Bronte's custom icon FourthGen-Astalos_Render_001 (2018_07_24 22_12_58 UTC).png|Astalos - Capcom Bronte sergy-the-seregios.png Category:Characters Category:Monster